Shattered
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jacob/Leah:."'Deja de hacerlo. Deja de hacerte daño a ti misma, esto es peor que olvidar, Leah' Ella caía como si fuera un viejo edificio antiguo, corroído y menospreciado por el tiempo, atacado por el pasado y hecho añicos por los malos recuerdos"


**Disclaimer:** Todo a esa mujer que se llama Meyer, menos la trama, obviamente, porque ella cagó el final de Leah con otra imprimación. Sweet, Meyer, sweet.

**Claim:** Jacob/Leah porque ellos SÍ son cannon. Sam/Leah y Jacob/Bella implícito, you know

**Advertencias:** De ellos dos (y de mí ecribiéndolos), ¿que te puedes esperar? xD

**Notas:** Amé esta cosa, es uno de mis bebés. Y eso que yo tenía cierto miedo a meterme con esta pairing (considerando que mi anterior J/L fue una mierda). En fin, disfrutad.

-

-

* * *

**Shattered**

* * *

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. _

Aquel pensamiento siempre estaba allí, en su mente, a veces más fuertes y otras más apagado, pero siempre latente, recordándole lo que era. Y lo que sería si continuaba con ello.

Ella era completamente consciente de lo que hacía, también lo era él, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sonaba a excusa barata, a una mentira sin sentido que se repetía para convencerse a sí misma de algo. Sabía que esto lo dañaba a él, profundamente lo sentía y lo lamentaba, porque Jacob había sido el único, además de su hermano, que no la había juzgado una vez ella le permitió conocerla casi por completo. Él la había escuchado cuando casi inconscientemente ella se abrió, cansada de contener tanto veneno dentro suyo, queriendo liberarlo para no morir tan rápidamente, para intentar dejar de sufrir al menos un poquito. Y más que nada, se dañaba a sí misma, porque aunque quisiera, la mentira no podía teñirlo todo de rosa por mucho tiempo y el dolor que tanto intentaba reprimir y canalizar en odio hacia cualquier ser viviente (y no viviente también) tomaba formas que ella simplemente no podía controlar.

Se desmoronaba. Y lo hacía en Jacob, en el único al que le había confiado varios de sus secretos.

Caía como si fuera un viejo edificio antiguo, corroído y menospreciado por el tiempo, atacado por el pasado y hecho añicos por los malos recuerdos. Un viejo edificio que alguna vez, ya tiempo atrás, en un pasado más blanco e iluminado, fue hermoso y de importancia, lleno de vida, luz y risas que resonaban por allí. Y la comparación le sonaba irónica, porque sabía exactamente para quién había sido importante, y le dolía profundamente reconocerlo.

_No puedes valerte siempre de aquella máscara de odio, frialdad y veneno, Leah. Haces que todos se alejen de ti, que te desprecien, porque crees que nadie te entenderá, pero tú quieres ser amada, quieres que alguien necesite de ti para llegar a la felicidad. Y créeme que yo te entiendo._

Y cada vez que oía aquello de boca de Jacob, algo se rompía. La estructura de ese viejo edificio, aquella estructura, los cimientos, lo más profundo de ella, lo que no podía corroerse completamente (pero que sí lo estaba parcialmente), se sacudía ante esas palabras, ante esa voz, porque ella sabía que él tenía razón, que jodidamente él tenía razón. Lo oía pero no lo escuchaba, no quería comprenderlo, por el bien de su salud, porque si lo hacía, todo se rompería, aquella estructura parcialmente rota que tanto protegía con escudos, máscaras y una lengua envenenada, terminaría por derrumbarse y ya nada de ella quedaría en pie.

Y eso implicaba abrir lo más profundo de ella, lo que más se empeñaba en cuidar y esconder, lo que pretendía ignorar y no tener, para que no resultara herido nuevamente: _su corazón._ Y si lo abría, entonces sus emociones fluirían y ella no quería, odiaba, mostrar tal grado de vulnerabilidad. Porque era cuando todas sus defensas bajaban y Jacob tomaba la iniciativa.

— Deja de hacerlo. Deja de hacerte daño a ti misma, esto es peor que olvidar, Leah.

Ella lo ignoraba, daba vuelta el rostro y miraba hacia otro lado, para que él no viera cuánto le afectaban sus palabras en sus ojos, que cada vez se volvían más cristalinos.

— No sabes, no lo sabes.

Jacob le tomaba del mentón, le decía con los ojos lo que no hacía con las palabras y luego le besaba rudamente, sin oportunidad a que ella se negara o le evadiera.

Él trataba de ayudarla, de hacerla comprender que no era el fin del mundo, que habría alguien más para ella, y que si no existía ese alguien, el oxígeno no se le acabaría por ello. Debía superarlo, así como él pudo hacerlo. Él intentaba que ella lo hiciera, que saliera a la superficie a respirar, que no se hundiera en un charco de agua, que no quedara estancada en aquella etapa dolorosa y por ello se perdiera la mitad de su vida. A él le daba igual si ella susurraba el nombre de Sam cada vez que intentaba tomar un poco de aire en medio del beso, o si éste sabía a la sal de sus lágrimas. Él solamente quería ayudarla a sobreponerse a la situación, a que entendiera que así funcionaban las cosas, y a responder a un amor no correspondido. Él quería que ella encontrara en él lo que había perdido en Sam, justo como lo había hecho él en ella al perder a Bella.


End file.
